Guilt and Nightmares
by Lady Lightspeed
Summary: Completed: the lightspeed rangers find out just how dangerous guilt can be.
1. 1

Guilt and Nightmares  
  
By Lady Lightspeed  
  
Summery: PRLR: The rangers learn just how dangerous guilt can be.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything power rangers lightspeed or of Any incarnation I'm just borrowing them for a little while. I'll Put them back when I'm finished.  
  
A.N. Ok, some of you might recognize this story form Fan domination.net but I've cleaned it up so constructive criticism is welcome. (Please no flames. )  
  
Second author's note: Yes I have a fondness for PRLR. There was just so much more they could have done with the characters and situations. Anyway, this one takes place right after Ryan is branded with the tattoo.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Fear gripped Dana Mitchell as she peered down, the car had fallen, she knew that and knew if her daddy lost his hold on her she would to. Where the car had gone.  
  
"Help!" Her brother cried and Dana could feel her own fingers slipping from where they gripped franticly at her father's arm. Then she was falling. End over end, head over feet, she was going to die.  
  
The sensation stopped abruptly as she landed hard in a pair of strong arms. Glancing up she found herself staring into the visor of the Titanium ranger.  
  
"Ryan?" she asked confused. "What I am is your worst nightmare dear sister." The odd voice hissed and she found herself staring into his face. A face that was now burnt and scarred, and filled with loathing.  
  
"What? I don't understand." She said confused even as she realized where they were. Behind Ryan she could just make out the broken guard rail and beyond that lay the steep cliff where the flaming wreckage of the car lay. "What are we doing here?" She asked even though she already knew.  
  
"You would have let me fall and so," The face twisted into a nasty sneer, "I think you should be the one to fall." And then she was.  
  
Dana woke with a start and found herself staring into her darkened room. She felt as if her heart would explode. She lay there trying to calm down. Even as she managed to get her breathing under control her heart continued to pound. It sounded almost as if it were accusing her, did it. did it. did it.!  
  
Dana couldn't take it anymore, jumping from her bed she tossed on some clothes. She couldn't stay there, couldn't be alone in a little room with just her self recriminations to keep her company. She then ran a brush through her long blond curls and fled the confines of her room.  
  
The pink lightspeed ranger was just coming out of her room when she came face to face with her brother. Involuntarily she took a step back.  
  
"Hey you're up late." Ryan commented as she emerged from her room. Immediately he felt as if something was off. There was something different about her eyes, he saw that first. Although he didn't know her all that well, not having been home very long, still he knew that her eyes never looked. What was the word? Haunted? She had even been firm and unshaken when they'd tried to free him from Queen Bansheera's lies. Now she looked almost lost. "You ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, you know I think I'm just over tired." she replied and he frowned. Over tired? Sure that was a possibility but her eyes were clear if a little sleep fogged. What was going on? She spoke again bringing his mind to the moment once more.  
  
"So how about you? I'd have thought you'd be sleeping." She pointed out not wanting him to ask her any more questions.  
  
"Ms. Fairweather was checking me over and so missed dinner." He confessed. "I thought I'd grab something to eat." He confessed adding. "Want to come with me and grab a snack?" He asked and she forced a smile.  
  
Dana really didn't want to it just hurt so much to think of all of the pain she'd caused him, was still causing him. If she'd just not been born then none of this would have happened. Giving herself a mental shake Dana forced a smile to her lips. It wouldn't do anyone any good to go all gloom and doom.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." she replied falling into step beside her brother.  
  
TBC 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything power rangers lightspeed or of

Any incarnation I'm just borrowing them for a little while. I'll

Put them back when I'm finished.

Chapter 2.  

"So, what's up with you and Carter?" Ryan asked a time later when they were seated in the Aquabase's cafeteria.

"Me and Carter?" she asked frowning at her big brother. "Why would you think anything's up between us?" She picked up her trey.

"Come on, I heard about how you and he hit it off, and Kelsey told me about the time he thought he got a little boy hurt. She said you two got close after that." He said.

"Oh." the dream was completely forgotten as the pink Lightspeed ranger's face turned the color of Carter's uniform.

"Look I…" she started and his lips twitched knowingly.

"So you do like him."

"Look it doesn't matter, we're just friends and…" he didn't let her finish saying.

"Listen Dana, I haven't been around that many people in love but if that's what you're thinking you're kidding yourself. I've seen how he watches you when he thinks none of us are watching and you know you could do worse." He said

Unbeknownst to them the red Lightspeed ranger was sitting two tables away. Carter had come in and seen the pair talking and so moved to another table. He hadn't wanted to intrude; it was time Dana and Ryan got to know each other. Now though a little smile played at the corners of his mouth. Ryan was turning out to be a good guy, just like Dana had hoped he would.

"Look Ryan, just because you're my brother doesn't mean," She started when he was teasing her about the whole Carter thing. "Doesn't mean you can pick on me." Dana lightly punched him on the arm. He felt his heart lift noting that that haunted look had left her eyes.

        "But I'm supposed to. That's what big brother's do." He informed her with a smirk as he leaned back in his seat. "I always did tease you." He said and didn't miss the pained look in her eyes or the reemergence of that odd expression. He then had a feeling he knew what had put it there. It was a wonder he'd never seen it there before. But then he'd been so angry. And then there'd been so much to adapt to.

"Dana, I…" She didn't want to talk about her feelings and knew that was what he was going to ask her about. It was in his eyes. She quickly got to her feet.

"I better get to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." she disappeared before he could make a move to stop her. He wondered then how he could have ever thought she'd not cared. She was human, and he again cursed Bansheera for destroying his family and for hurting her.

Carter had seen and heard all of it; he was on his feet and out the door after his friend.

"Dana?" He called walking quickly to catch up with her.

Dana Ignored the familiar voice, she managed to make it to her room before the tears started. She swatted at them and was shutting the door when she found a foot in the way. Glancing up her eyes met caring blue ones, filled with concern.

"Please go away Carter." She whispered but instead he pushed open the door and was pulling her close as she lost the battle with the tears. With little effort he lifted her in his arms and moved to the bed. He sat with his back to the wall, Dana in his arms. He just held her.

        Dana was so tired and hurt so much that she'd not been able to stop this, and now she let go.

Ryan cracked the door and saw that she was not alone. He was torn between wanting to go to her and letting Carter soothe her. Ryan knew that they'd have to talk but now, he needed to think so left them alone.

*****  

It was over an hour later after Dana had drifted off to sleep that Carter had time to think about all she'd recently been through. It was right, for Dana to finally let her emotions go. He had the feeling she'd kept them even from her father, and that she'd remembered more about the time before Ryan was taken than she'd ever let on. He knew what that was like, after the first time he'd not been in time to save a fire victim, he'd kept things all bottled

Up until not long after they'd become rangers, Dana had been working in the medical bay and had pried the story from him. He'd never known how she even knew something was wrong. But that was Dana, she just knew things. Now, he was the one holding on to her and it felt somehow right. He didn't even think of leaving as he too drifted off to sleep.

The area was a mess; debris from all of the explosions littered the ground.  The six rangers huddled close to the rescue rover Kelsey checking over the wiring of the explosive.  

"Look the only way is for someone to be on the inside." Carter said and took the charge from the yellow ranger. Dana made a grab for it.

"Carter no you can't…"

"One of us has to, Dana, I'm the leader so…" but Ryan never let him finish grabbing the device and checking the digital read out.

"I'm going." the titanium ranger said adding. "The team needs its leader." He said and Dana wanted to scream, they couldn't be doing this, they couldn't be fighting over who was going to commit suicide. She shook her head.

"No, I'm going, the team needs both of you, and besides you haven't had much of a life." Dana grabbed it from Ryan's hands. "You just got a real future and you're not losing it now." She said and turning she ran.

The explosion sent her flying through the air. She landed with a bone jarring thwack! On the ground. Turning her head she saw the blaze and the charred remains of her friends.

In a flash the dock was gone and before her lay five charred and mangled bodies.

The pink ranger could see her friends were still moving. She then watched in horror as the Titanium ranger vanished and before her stood a little boy with blond curls and accusing silver eyes.

"It's all your fault, you weren't good enough and they died." He yelled and she stared at her brother as he had once been.

"No, I couldn't do anything…" she whispered and the boy pointed at her.

"You killed them just like you killed me." He said and then he was a bloody pile of bones.

Suddenly Dana felt herself falling. Then just as abruptly she landed. Belatedly she realized she was being held. Looking up she found herself staring into the visor of the Titanium ranger.

"Ryan?" she asked confused.

"What I am is your worst nightmare dear sister." The odd voice hissed and she found herself staring into his face. A face that was now scarred, and filled with hatred.

"What? I don't understand." She said confused even as she realized where they were. Behind them she could make out the broken guard rail and below was the flaming wreckage of the car. "What are we doing here?" She asked even as she already knew.

"You would have let me fall and so," The face twisted into a nasty sneer, "I think you should be the one to fall!" And then she flying, falling, tumbling end over end.

"Dana!" A voice was calling as she was being shaken awake. She opened her eyes and found herself looking up into Carter's warm blue gaze.

"What…" She didn't know why he was there and then it hit her like a wave. Before she could feel anything though, Carter was helping her to sit up beside him.

"Ok, so want to talk to me?" He asked and she thought of the horrible dream and shook her head.

"It's ok, it was just a dream." She said and he looked at her a long moment.

"Dana, we have never lied to each other and don't start now. I want to help but can't if I don't know what's wrong." that was something of a lie She'd cried and mumbled enough in her sleep for him to understand enough.

"Carter I…"  Before she could say another word he brought his lips down on hers.

Dana was so stunned she froze. Then as the warmth of his kiss seeped into her she relaxed and returned it.

"There now." he brushed a stray lock of golden hair from her eyes. Dana moved her face so her cheek rested against the warmth of his palm. It felt so good, as if she were coming home, as if by being there with him she could just be, no fear just…

Carter nearly laughed at her reaction, he'd waited for that sort of a sign from Dana for a long time but this was not it. She needed him, her friend right now he'd be that, he'd be anything she needed.

"I want you to tell me everything, no lies, no evasions." He said but Dana was still cloaked in the safety the kiss had allotted her and she didn't want to ever let it go. Still she found those unwavering blue eyes filled with a protective light that urged her on.

"I keep um…" she slowly began and he listened in silence. As she the pain and guilt poured out his arm slid about her shoulders and she relaxed into it.

As she spoke Dana kept her eyes on his for support and so didn't notice when her brother once again stood in the doorway. Carter had seen though, and when she closed her eyes to regroup he nodded to Ryan.

"Dana, you should have said something." He came into the room and sat down on the bed.

Dana stiffened and her head came up and she saw her brother there.

"I um…" She started and didn't have a chance to continue as the alarm sounded. All three jumped up and hurried from the room.

*****  

A.N.N. Thanks to those of you who replied to this one.  Please continue to   R&R. 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything power rangers lightspeed or of any incarnation I'm just borrowing them for a little while. I'll

Put them back when I'm finished.

Chapter 3.  

Arriving on the docks the rangers found that the Batlings were not alone. A nasty looking monster had tagged along.

"Ok guys lets take out the trash." Carter called to his team as they all spread out.

"Watch your backs!" Joel shouted running toward the buildings of one of the towns shipping firms. He managed to make it about twenty feet before being intercepted by about six Batlings. Turning so his back was against the wall, he noticed two more assailants flanking him on both sides. Spinning again, he backed toward the open space of the Warf.

Dana was immediately accosted by Diobolico. The demon seemed to have been waiting for her specifically and she went to work.

Not too far away from where Dana fought Kelsey had her own hands full. Whirling the yellow ranger delivered a kick to the face of one of her foes,

Then a back kick to another's head.

Dana rolled away from the blow and was on her feet again as she saw the laser-like blade in his hand.

"Did you honestly think you could win, ranger?" the nightmarish apparition sneered. She didn't have time to listen to his words; she was too busy dodging his sword.

"Your not going to win Diobolico, I won't let you!" She tried to shout but her head was pounding and her stomach burning from the last blow, she was not as fast as usual. She knew that she couldn't even morph. Her morpher was missing.

Chad had his hands full fighting the bat like foot soldiers. One went down with a kick. Two landed on the ground due to a solid punch. The blue ranger could see one difference from all of the other battles though, every time he knocked a Batling out, another took its

Place.

Diobolico moved like smoke, swift and untouchable. She It made it even harder to fight him. Dana cried out feeling the icy burn of the sword as it slashed into her arm. She did not cry out and silently she hoped that the others were ok, she couldn't take her eyes of

The monster slashing her to peaces. Dana felt him grab her hair and drag her up.

"You should be grateful I'm destroying you pink ranger, anyone who would let her own brother fall to his death should be dead!"!" Diobolico hissed as his blade pierced her other arm.

Ryan ducked a blow from his one time ally Vypra and caught sight of his sister's predicament. She was fighting Diobolico tooth and nail. Still Ryan could tell she was weak, from the emotional turmoil no doubt. He knew he had to help her, but that meant first destroying Vypra.

The pain was nearly blinding her now and still Dana fought him, she'd not die, not like this. Then she saw it the bird like monster and felt the pain from a blast.

"Dana No!" Carter's scream could shatter a thousand windows. It seemed to him that her fall to the ground took forever and yet to Ryan it was too fast.

Carter managed then to finish off the Batlings just then and ran at the monster that had struck Dana the final blast.

"What did you do to her?" The red ranger called even as one of the monster's beams nearly hit him.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you! Foolish ranger!" The blue-green creature shrieked as her stiff feather like fur rose to stand straight up.

Even as he dodged blasts Carter was trying to see if Dana was out of the line of fire. What he saw froze his heart…His friend in pink lay still in demorphed on the ground.  

"You'll never save her red ranger. But you can join her!" The blast would have hit him if his attention hadn't returned to the enemy.

"Diabolico!" Ryan shouted as the daemon raised his sword over his sister. "Titanium Laser!" the ranger called and it appeared in his hand. Then he fired at the demon.

"This is my last gift to you!" Diabolico whirled on him and sent an energy blast at him. Ryan dodged it and again sent his own laser blast at the daemon that'd partially raised him.

"You are seriously twisted; you can't kill my sister and call it a gift!" Ryan blast him furiously.

"Retreat!" Diobolico shouted jumping back and then the rangers found themselves alone.

Ryan sent a frustrated blast into the ground cursing the demons even as his leader was demorphing and running to the fallen girl.  

"Dana!"  He dropped to the ground beside her.  He was checking for injuries when he spotted the burn mark on her temple and her rapid breathing.  

"How bad is it?"  Ryan asked even as Kelsey arrived with the rover.  

"I don't know but we better get her back to the Aquabase."  Carter told him.  With that the red ranger lifted his fallen comrade and proceeded to the SUV.  Once there He motioned to Ryan to get in and once he was he handed Dana in to him.  Then he climbed in beside him and they were so wrapped up that none thought about the fact that they were letting Kelsey drive the rover.  


	4. 4

Chapter 4.  
  
"Their tough today!" Kelsey called as she spun and kicked a Batling.  
  
"Their always tough." Joel called back ducking a blow.  
  
Dana heard her friends as she fought the Batlings. She wondered why she didn't have her communicator. She always had her communicator. The funny thing was she couldn't remember.  
  
"Dana!" Carter shouted the warning even as she was struck from behind. She flew through the air and landed hard. She found a foot on her back and could only twist her head as she heard someone go down. She flipped and grabbed her foe's foot and flipped him, even as she saw an explosion send her friends flying. She was up and running only to feel pain hit her from behind. Landing hard, she rolled in time to see Batlings carrying off her friends.  
  
Suddenly the dock was gone and before her lay five bloodied bodies. Dana could see her friends, they were still moving. She then watched as the Titanium ranger vanished and before her stood a little boy with blond curls and accusing silver eyes.  
  
"It's your entire fault, you weren't good enough and they died." He yelled and she stared at her brother as he had once been.  
  
"No, I couldn't do anything." she whispered and the boy pointed at her.  
  
"You killed them just like you would have killed me." He said and then he was a bloody pile of bones.  
  
*****  
  
Standing in the Aquabase's infirmary les than ten minutes later, the other rangers watched the dream sequence unfolding. The leader of the rangers angrily clenched his hands into tight fists. Those monsters were killing her, slowly destroying her mind, her very heart.  
  
"There has to be something we can do." He barely heard Kelsey speaking but his attention was drawn as Ms. Fairweather replied.  
  
"I have been working on a new device that might be of use in a situation such as this one." She pulled out a plain looking silver bracelet. "It's called a dream walker. It will allow you to match consciousnesses with who ever is trapped. In this case that would be Dana."  
  
As Captain Mitchell stood off to one side watching his daughter's nightmare, he felt as if he'd failed. To think his daughter had felt that Ryan's being taken was her doing. It was something he'd never considered. He'd not even been sure how much she remembered about that night, she'd been so little.  
  
"I'm going in after her." the red lightspeed ranger said grimly and Miss Fairweather nodded.  
  
For a moment longer Ryan stood there listening to the horrible words of himself in Dana's subconscious. He cringed inwardly, hadn't he said similar things to her once? Rage filled him hotter and faster than ever before, it was one thing for Queen Bansheera to come after him but to have her torture his sister like this. She'd pay.  
  
"Alright, but you do understand that if either of you die in the dream your gone forever." The young scientist said and Carter nodded.  
  
"Look!" Kelsey cried and all turned to look at Dana who was fading, Carter reached out for her and his hand went right through her.  
  
"Miss F?" Joel asked confused.  
  
"'I I don't know what's happening." The scientist hurried to try and stop what was going on.  
  
***  
  
What'd you think? Let me know please? 


	5. 5

Chapter 5.  
  
"Woe what just happened?" Joel asked baffled by his friend's disappearance.  
  
"Yeah, it's like she was never here."  
  
"They teleported her." Ryan growled slamming a fist into a wall.  
  
"What do you mean they teleported her?" Carter rounded on the other man." How can they teleport? Their demons not."  
  
"When I was with the demons I learned a lot of things and one of them was they could teleport people." Ryan said then tilting his head as if to listen to an inner voice he added. "They had to have some sort of a link to the person though."  
  
"What kind of a link would they have to Dana?" Kelsey asked looking at the newest member of the team.  
  
"The mark on her temple." Carter murmured grimly his mind floating back to the small little circular mark.  
  
"So what, they used that to take her?" Joel asked incredulous  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So the nightmares were just a distraction?" Chad asked, not really directing the question towards anyone.  
  
"Well it made a good diversion." Kelsey replied thoughtfully.  
  
"It also may have been a way to weaken her mental defenses." Captain Mitchell said grimly as Miss Fairweather worked to find the girl in question.  
  
"So now they have a weakened and exhausted Dana and." Carter said stalking over to the computer monitor.  
  
"Man we have to get her back." Joel said and joined Carter and the scientist.  
  
"Do you have any means to track her?" Captain Mitchell asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes there's the data chip in her morpher, if I can just lock on to it." She replied typing even faster trying topic up the signal.  
  
"No, she didn't have it." Ryan said remembering her non-morphed state during the battle. Memories flashed through his mind of his time growing up in the shadow world. At the images of the beatings for disobedience in the beginning, his own worry mounted, he'd not thought about his sisters emotional state or her physically fatigue. Rage surged through him again and he vowed to make everyone of them pay for this, one by one.  
  
"But there has to be a way to get her back." Carter said forcing himself to remain calm as the scientist worked on it.  
  
***  
  
She ached, that was the first thing Dana realized as the drowsiness subsided. The second was that she was laying on something hard and she was tied up. Her hands bound together behind her back and her feet together. Then she realized their was dirt beneath her cheek and water seemed to be dripping from somewhere near by. This was definitely not good why was she hear, the last thing she could recall was the nightmare and the fight. Was that it? Had they managed to merge the two? When she remembered the documentation that Ryan had given of his childhood she shuddered she was in real trouble here. Would the guys come for her? Would they even know where to look? Then she remembered she hadn't been wearing her morpher during the battle.  
  
*****  
  
"Anything?" Carter asked Miss Fairweather, it had been more than 5 hours but from what they could tell there was still no sign of Dana.  
  
"With out her morpher it's hard to even guess where to look." Miss Fairweather.  
  
"They're probably blocking your computers anyway." Captain Mitchell said grimly.  
  
Carter stood there now not saying a word the last few hours he'd spent with Dana flickering through Carter's mind and he felt both pain and anger welling up. They couldn't lose Dana; he couldn't lose her, not now, not when things were finally starting up between them.  
  
"Carter?" A soft voice asked and he found Kelsey standing a few feet away.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"She'll be ok," the yellow clad girl sc touching his arm in a means of comfort. "We'll find her and bring her home." She added and he managed a small nod.  
  
"Nothing!" Miss Fairweather said slumping in her seat. "There's not even a trace of her."  
  
"I might have a way to find her!" Ryan said from where he was standing. He'd been thinking it over and although he'd been taught spells they were not as easy for him as Vypra. Still if they could help him from his sister...  
  
"What?" Joel asked wanly.  
  
"I told you that I learned things when I was growing up, well there might be a spell that can help us find her." He then looked to his father. "I'll need a few things."  
  
---  
  
"What's lost is lost, what's found is found; spirits call the one blood bound!" Ryan chanted as he added something to a pot in the galley.  
  
"Well?" Joel asked even as Ryun fatigued.  
  
"Shadow to shadow, light to light, help me find this soul tonight!" As he spoke the words the pot's contents churned and he knew something was happening. He just hoped it would work the right way and not turn him into a baboon. "Wind to wind, sand to sand, show me this being where I stand!" He finished and all of the lights Flickered and went out.  
  
"What's going on?" Kelsey asked even as she felt a hand slide into hers. Glancing over she found Chad also watching the newest member of their seam working the magic that might bring them to their missing member. She'd never seen Chad so worried, it was almost like he was her brother. That made her feel bad because she felt as if Dana was a member of her own family. She squeezed his hand and waited.  
  
As the pan began to glow and images began to take shape Ryan almost sighed in relief, until he saw what was happening that is.  
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
What do you think? Should I continue? I'd like at least five reviews so please R and R. 


	6. 6

Chapter 6.  
  
"What is the access code?" Diobolico demanded but Dana just glared at him, eyes defiant. The demon gave a nod and the whip was brought down over her back.  
  
Dana wanted to cry out at the pain but she knew better, it would just make things worse. She wondered if the others had any idea where she was. She'd realized they'd not be able to track her without her morpher. She was strong but if they didn't stop soon...  
  
***  
  
"Cap we have to get her out of there!" Joel burst watching the lash come down across her back once more. The young man didn't know how she was doing it that would destroy him.  
  
"They'll kill her before she'll talk." Carter whispered. He knew it and that terrified him to death. From the looks of it they'd already been at it a while and she looked week. He felt so helpless, he could still remember the feel of her in his arms, and now there was only a chill where she'd been. Gees he couldn't let her go like this, even knowing there was little hope of getting to her.  
  
"Do we know where they are?" Captain Mitchell asked at large.  
  
"The torture chamber." Ryan said gritting his teeth with the rage filling him.  
  
"We need to get in there." Chad said and Ryan shook his bead.  
  
"We'll never get her out."  
  
"There has to be something we can do she'll let them kill her before talking." Kelsey said through the lump in her throat.  
  
"If I had a connection to her..." Ryan began thoughtfully.  
  
"There is, your from the same blood you can use it." Miss Fairweather announced.  
  
"Right." Ryan closed his eyes. What was that spell? Right. "Blood of my blood, kin of my kin," Ryan began slowly and felt a hand slid into his, looking down he saw Miss Fairweather the and on her other side Joel. Then a final hand in his other. It was Carter. He'd not thought about the power boost. It would help increase his power to draw her in. With a nod he continued. "Through time and space, I call to thee, bring my sister back to me!"  
  
Slowly the people in the circle dissolved into their light signatures each their colors. Miss Fairweather a glowing gold and his father a steely blue. Then the colors began to revolve spinning and spinning flying and flying.  
  
***  
  
"How many people are there on the base?" Olympus demanded.  
  
Dana managed to lift her head, she was roasting with the effort not to cry out, and she'd lost count of how many lashes they'd already given her. She knew that she could never tell them anything and that she couldn't take more. They'd kill her and no one was coming. But why would she have thought they would? Maybe this was what she deserved after what happened.  
  
"The number!" The demon prince demanded!"  
  
"She's not going to tell us!" Vypra said both distain and admiration in her words.  
  
"She'll tell us;" Olympus said confidently.  
  
Nausea rose as she felt the strap hit her already torn flesh. Still she raised her head and glared at the demons.  
  
"You can kill me and I'll never."  
  
Suddenly she felt the straps holding her arms to the whipping posts fall away, there was an odd floating feeling and Dana wondered if this was what it was like to die. Was it over? Had her body finally given up? Well at least the nightmares would end. She only hoped it would be enough to make up for what had happened.  
  
***  
  
The glow dinned as a white light filled the human circle. Then as it too dimmed they found a battered and unconscious form.  
  
"Gees." Joel was moving to kneel befor3e his fallen comrade even as Carter pushed him back out of the way.  
  
The leader of the team began checking his friend for injuries and was cursing as he saw just how bad her back was.  
  
"She's burning up." He announced to the group even as Ryan was again chanting. This time the others were too busy getting Dana to the infirmary.  
  
***  
  
"Well?" Captain Mitchell asked one of the base's best doctors.  
  
"It's pretty bad, I won't lie to you. Her back needed more stitches than I'd like to say and she's got a high fever. Along with some minor bruising."  
  
"But she'll be alright?" Ryan asked from where he was slumped in a chair. The young man had been wiped out mentally and emotionally by his magic spells and the last protection spell had sapped the last of his strength. Still he refused to leave, he' hadn't worked so hard to save his little sister just to let her die from injuries.  
  
"Wi9th time she should be fine." The doctor nodded and all not just Ryan breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"When can we see her?" Kelsey asked noting Carter's continued admiration.  
  
"I'd say in about twenty minutes. Their still bandaging her up.'  
  
"Alright thank you."  
  
"Look I know we all want to see Dana but we all will need rest as well. With the pink ranger out of commission the demons will have an edge. So we'll have to be at full force." Captain Mitchell announced and all knew he was right as much as they didn't want to admit it.  
  
"Alright, Can we look in on her in a few hours?" Kelsey asked and received a nod. With that she Chad and Joel left the others to seek out their beds.  
  
*****  
  
"Well now I do believe we have company." The demon prince grinned. Dana could hear it and fear filled her if he killed them all what then? What was she holding on for?  
  
"Let her go Olympus!" Carter shouted calmly. Hearing his steady but raised voice Dana had the insane feeling that everything would be alright. Sudden images of all of the times they'd spent together filled her mind.  
  
"The game is called lets see how dizzy the ranger can get without fainting." The demon said. As he spoke Dana felt herself turning. Her feelings that she'd be ok fell apart. She was going to die. There was no way she'd be able to hang on. She was already weak from lack of food and exhaustion.  
  
"Because when she faints she'll fall to the ground and die on impact." The monstrosity said.  
  
"No!" Carter rushed the demon but was grabbed by Batlings which attacked at that moment.  
  
Chad, Kelsey, and Joel fought the demon foot soldiers. Two monsters went after Carter who had to deal with them.  
  
Meanwhile high above Dana was spinning out of control. She was dizzy, nauseous and lightheaded. She knew that if this continued she'd not be able to keep her grip. She felt tears stinging her eyes. This was it.  
  
No one noticed the black clad figure descending a rope that hung from a stone catwalk.  
  
Casting a glance upward Kelsey noted Ryan's progress and knew they had to keep these goons busy. Kelsey ducked as two more Batlings rushed her. Chad shouted a warning even as he saw Joel go down. He charged the offending demons but was also knocked to the ground.  
  
From where she was Dana saw the fire exploding and Chad and Joel go up like a Fourth of July Barbeque.  
  
***  
  
The sound of the ear piercing scream shattered the solemn waiting area. In a split second there was a flurry of motion as the doctors and Nurses raced into the room.  
  
"What's going on?" Carter asked when three nurses and two doctor's raced into Dana's room.  
  
"I don't know." Captain Mitchell said worriedly.  
  
"Miss F?" Ryan asked the scientist.  
  
"I'm not." Then she heard the screaming once again.  
  
TBC  
  
Well? What do you think? Do you want to know what's coming next? Please let me know. 


	7. 7

Chapter 8.  
  
Suddenly the ware house was gone and before her lay five bloodied bodies. She could see her friends, were still moving. She then watched as the Titanium ranger vanished and was replaced by a little boy with blond curls and accusing blue eyes.  
  
"It's all your fault, you weren't ready and we died." He hissed and she stared at her brother as he had once been.  
  
"No, I couldn't do anything." she whispered but the boy just pointed an accusing finger At her.  
  
"You killed them just like you killed me." He said and then he was nothing but a bloody pile of bones.  
  
*** Carter and Ryan exchanged a single look and sprinted for the door. What they found was all of the doctor's trying to hold Dana still while a nurse tried to five her a shot.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"She won't calm down!" The closest nurse called adding. "You 2 can't be in here!"  
  
Ignoring her Ryan crossed to the bed. He nudged the doctor aside. He then carefully led his sister down so as not to hurt her already battered form.  
  
"Dana you have to calm down!" He was saying even as Carter followed suit taking her other side.  
  
"Your safe now but you have to calm down." The led clad young man said. Still she thrashed.  
  
"Their all dead! Their all..." Dana screamed as a nurse tried to give her the shot again.  
  
"The fever's got her delirious." Captain Mitchell said worriedly.  
  
"But we have to get her to calm down or she'll tare the stitches and make it worse."  
  
"MISS F you still got that bracelet thing?" Carter asked and the scientist nodded.  
  
"I'll go in!" Ryan called over Dana's cries.  
  
***  
  
Dana felt her shoulder explode in pain and looked down to see a huge gaping whole. This was it, she'd die now, no more dreams, no more guilt she'd just die once and for all. She knew it was what she deserved but still she didn't want to die, an image of her friends passed before her mind, Chad's serene face, Kelsey's challenging grin and Joel's sparkling eyes. Then she saw Carter holding her in her quarters, felt his strong warm arms. That was what she wanted, not death, she wanted life.  
  
"Time to go over." The next blast sent Dana flying backwards from the monster and she cried out in pain and fear. Then she saw her father's face, his face, strong and loving. His eyes full of love and pride and then it was replied by another one as she felt herself caught in another pair of strong arms.  
  
"Danny no, see him for what he is." A voice shouted and she knew it.  
  
"Ryan?" she asked and suddenly he materialized, and she wondered if he was finally going to finish her, she was so tired that she wouldn't mind either. She was just so tired. But he'd called her Danny, Danny. He used to call her Danny when they were little. It was really her brother?  
  
"How?" Was all she could say as dizziness washed over her and Ryan took her arm.  
  
"You were attacked and taken by the demons. We got you back but Dana you're very sick and."  
  
"This ."  
  
"A nightmare from your guilt and fear." Her brother told her even as he heard the faint swoosh. Then Ryan knew that it was no ordinary dream. The demons were at it again. This time though he could fight for her, he'd not let her be destroyed by these monsters. She was his little sister.  
  
"Good, your here, you see Dana, those you care about will die because of you." Nightmaria said appearing before them smiling at the pink ranger. "You'll be the death of them and."  
  
"That's not true!" Ryan shouted and formed a fireball with his right hand, with the other he Grabbed Dana and pushed her to the ground. He shielded her with his own body as he hurled the projectile at the daemon.  
  
From where she lay Dana heard the scream of pain and fury. Careful to keep her face shielded she watched her brother as she'd never seen him before. At least she'd not seen him so furious on her behalf.  
  
"That Nightmaria is for hurting my sister!" Ryan shouted as another ball hit the now shrinking daemon. "And this one's for daring to touch my sister!" The Titanium ranger let his rage loose with the final fireball and the explosion shattered the entire dream scape.  
  
***  
  
The syringe sank deep into the muscles of her shoulder and yet it was no longer needed as Ryan's eyes opened and he found himself holding onto his little sister's hand.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Nightmaria was killing her like before." The silver clad young man said and leaning over her he said a few low words. "That should keep them from her dreams." He told the others sitting up fully and climbing from the bed.  
  
"Good, you both need some real rest.' Captain Mitchell said slapping his son on the shoulder.  
  
"I think," Ryan looked down at Dana once more and then up at his father. "I'd feel better right here." With that he lay back down on the bed.  
  
From where he stood Carter felt as if a huge weight had just been lifted from his shoulders. She'd be alright, true she still had the fever but she'd not have trouble from the demon factor.  
  
"Carter," Miss Fairweather said softly resting a hand on the young man's arm, "She's going to be fine. You should go get some rest yourself." She said and Carter looked from the girl on the bed to the scientist hesitantly. As if understanding the woman smiled. "I'll let you know as soon as she wakes up." With no more words Carter took a final look at Dana's resting form and headed out of the medical bay.  
  
TBC 


	8. 8

Chapter 8.  
  
The waves were soothing in their gentle ebb and flow manner. It was as timeless as the world itself and that was what she liked about it. It never changed, no matter what it would always be there just flowing in and out, in and out...  
  
Dana wished her world could be so dependable, simple and steady. Instead it was just plane crazy, she'd gone into a tale spin, let Queen Bansheera's minions use her against the others and screwed up everything with Carter and her brother. Sure Ryan had been hovering she'd not known what to say of do to him. He was like a silent guard. He just sat or lay there when he was around and it was unnerving. She wished that she could talk To Carter about this but there was still what happened with him the other night. They'd not spoken about the kiss. She was not sure it was more than a way to silence a crying female. She wondered if she just quit the rangers and left town she'd be able to get herself together. She had been toying with the idea since waking up after the battle with Nightmaria. She didn't know how her brother would take it though. She just didn't know anything anymore.  
  
Kicking at the sand Dana sighed. And turned to head back.  
  
Ryan stood there watching as Dana walked along the waterline, looking more dejected than he'd ever seen her. He wondered if the dreams had broken her. He'd tried for three days now to be as supportive as he could but he didn't know how to go about it.  
  
When she spotted her brother Dana sighed and just wanted this over. Then she was going to go back, pack her things and go.  
  
"Hey Dad said you were out here." He said.  
  
"Yeah, I needed some time to myself." she said.  
  
"So I figured. Listen I think we need to talk." He said and she nodded.  
  
"I know." She glanced out to watch a sea gull swooping low over the water.  
  
"Danny, I don't blame you for what happened." His words were confident and his hand on her shoulder was firm. She found herself looking back at him. "I did, but not after I learned the truth. Danny if it had been you taken, I don't know what I would have done. You're my little sister." He hoped that didn't sound too stupid but how else could he make her understand. "I know it took some readjusting, but that's been clear for a while now." She wanted to believe him but there had just been so much. He brushed hair from her face. "I wouldn't change that."  
  
"But if." His finger on her lips cut her off.  
  
"No buts, I forgave you what I thought you had done when I came home." He said carefully so she could not doubt the truth of his words. "So Sis it's time you forgive yourself." He said and she looked down at her shoes. She'd not known just how much she'd needed to hear those words. Now she felt lighter, as if something that had been weighing heavy on her shoulders had been lifted at last.  
  
Dana looked up at her big brother and managed one of the first real smiles he'd seen since he'd come home. Then with no warning she was flinging herself at him, hugging him as if she'd never let him go. It was really good to feel this closeness. Growing up with Diabolico he'd spent so much time alone with his pain and anger that he'd forgotten just how good it could be to have someone really close. To have someone care this much. It was also good to have someone to care so much about.  
  
"Ok now that that's settled," He began. "There's no reason for you to leave." He saw her surprise and added. "I felt that way when I came home, lost and scared." He took her arm and started pulling her up the sand. "I also know we are family and families stick together."  
  
"They do." She agreed then frowned. "But Ryan, I don't know about."  
  
"Carter?" He asked and she blushed. "You should go find him and talk about it. I think you two are perfect for one another." He told her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really," he ruffled her curls, "he is responsible, well mannered, and if he hurts you I know where he lives." That little comment earned Ryan a light punch on the shoulder from his laughing sister.  
  
*****  
  
An hour later Dana found Carter reading in the lounge reading. She paused in the doorway to study his handsome profile. She loved the way he was sow proud of his so called regulation hair cut. It was just like that serious expression he wore most of the time. And yet she could still feel how safe she'd felt in his arms. Talk about a perfect package.  
  
"You can come in." She jumped at the sound of his low voice and then blushed. She hadn't realized he'd noticed her. Now as she tried to think of what to say she felt silly.  
  
"I didn't want to disturb you." She finally managed.  
  
"You didn't." Setting his book on the end table e met her eyes. "I wasn't really into the book." He confessed.  
  
"You gave a pretty good impression."  
  
"So did you and Ryan have that talk?" He asked patting the seat beside where he sat.  
  
"How did you know about that?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"Come on Dana, I knew that night that it was about time, in fact I knew a week before that but it wasn't my business."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"Listen." He began once she was settled. "All I want is you to be happy." He told her quietly.  
  
"I am," she knew that was a lie, but she couldn't just ask him about the kiss he'd have to do this.  
  
"I see." He said thoughtfully then looking back at her added. "You know about that kiss the other night." He began and she knew Ryan was wrong, Carter hadn't meant it.  
  
"Look don't worry about it." She began but never had a chance3 to finish his lips covered hers in a feather light kiss.  
  
"I should have done it that day when you showed up at the fire to recruit me." He smiled and she just stared a long minute.  
  
"You mean you wanted to kiss me?"  
  
"You know for someone who wants to be a doctor you ask some pretty dumb questions." He told her with a chuckle before kissing her again.  
  
Pausing in the doorway William Mitchell smiled. It looked as if his children had sorted things out for themselves. It was good. Maybe now both of his children wood be happy.  
  
The End  
  
*****  
  
Tada!!! Yeah, so what do you think? 


End file.
